I C E C R E A M
by Vibergt
Summary: "Kau seperti anak kecil" Ujar Sasuke terkekeh / "Itu tidak sengaja, lagipula ini gara gara kau membuatku kesal. Nih rasakan!" Sakura mengolesi pipi Sasuke dengan es krim / Sasuke berniat membersihkan pipi yang terkena noda es krim rasa vanila itu dengan tangannya. Tapi Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke sebelum es krim itu terhapus yang membuat Sasuke shock / "NOOO!"


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Story by Vibergt**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menyugar rambutnya lalu mengetuk pintu sembari mencium sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah yang di pegangnya. Sasuke sudah bertanya pada om google sebelumnya apa arti mawar merah itu. Dimana Merah melambangkan cinta dan romantis. Orang percaya,mawar merah merupakan lambang dari cinta sejati. Bunga mawar merah sangat cocok diberikan kepada orang terkasih di kencan pertama.

Tepat pada hari ini kencan pertamanya dengan Sakura, seorang gadis yang bersurai berwarna merah muda dengan mata emerald yang berbinar.

Sakura yang membuka pintu terkejut melihat Sasuke dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah di tangan Sasuke. Sakura meraih pemberian Sasuke dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Karena merasa senang, Sakura melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sasuke. Dan tentu saja disambut dengan kedua lengan yang lebih kekar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke yang membalas pelukan Sakura?

Berjalan sambil merangkul Sakura, Sasuke membawanya masuk kedalam mobil bersiap akan kencan pertamanya.

Mereka mengadakan piknik di taman, sebelum duduk santai berpiknik. Mereka telah memesan pizza ekstra tomat yang berbentuk hati.

Sakura mengambil satu potong pizza lalu menyuapi Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dengan wajah yang datar mempertahankan sifat coolnya. Sasuke menyuapi Sakura dengan sepotong pizza yang diambilnya.

"Udah kenyang" Ujar Sasuke menolak halus suapan Sakura yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya

"Yahh, yaudah tapi kita beli es krim ya!" Pinta Sakura menunjukkan puppy eyesnya

Sasuke menghela nafas tidak tahan dengan tatapan Sakura. "Hn, ayo" Sasuke mengajak Sakura meninggalkan sisa pizza yang entah siapa yang akan memakannya nanti.

"Es krim vanilla satu" Pesan Sasuke

"Sasuke, Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak suka manis" Ujar Sasuke

"Ohh, kenapa?"

"Tidak suka"

"Bukan itu"

"Hn?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya pertanda bingung

"Kau mungkin bosan dengan manis, soalnya kau sudah manis sih" Ujar Sakura

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, karena secara tidak langsung Sakura mengklaim kalau dirinya itu manis

"Kalau aku bosan, mana mungkin aku denganmu" Ujar Sasuke memberi Sakura es krim yang sudah dibayarnya

"Ah biasa aja deh, emm ini coba" Sakura menawarkan Sasuke untuk mencoba es krimnya

"Tidak!" Ucap Sasuke menolak mentah mentah

"Ayolah, sekalii saja" Tawar Sakura dengan gemasnya

"Tidak Sakura, oh kau mau aku suapi?" Ucap Sasuke membuat kedua pipi gadis itu merona

"A-ah tidak, aku hanya ingin kau mencobanya" Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura kesal lalu memakan es krimnya dengan lahap hingga mengenai hidungnya

"Kau seperti anak kecil" Ujar Sasuke terkekeh

"Itu tidak sengaja, lagipula ini gara gara kau membuatku kesal. Nih rasakan!" Sakura mengolesi pipi Sasuke dengan es krim

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan berniat mebersihkan pipi yang terkena noda es krim rasa vanila itu dengan tangannya. Tapi Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke sebelum es krim itu terhapus.

Sasuke shock, karena Sakura menjilat pipinya membersihkan es krim rasa vanila itu. Membuat suara dentuman pada jantung Sasuke.

 _Slurp slurp_

Lama kelamaan Sasuke mulai merasa terusik dengan jilatan dipipinya, lalu mengucek matanya. Sasuke merasa heran melihat Hachiko, anjing Itachi menjilati pipi Sasuke. Dan seketika Sasuke sadar, bahwa yang dialami tadi adalah mimpi dengan gebetannya Sakura.

"NOOO!" Teriakan Sasuke memecah keheningan di kediaman Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Thank you! RnR?_**

 ** _Sorry ya, drabblenya maybe terlalu singkat, dan OOC_**

 ** _But i hope, kalian smua suka_**

 ** _Thankss buat yg udah RnR_**


End file.
